Shippuden HighSchool
by XxShoukoKirishimaxX
Summary: This is Shippuden Highschool. This story follows the Konoha class as new relationships start and end. The story will include mainly yaoi pairings but mostly Naru/Sasu. Also since this means that they are not ninjas Itachi didn't kill the clan and Minato is alive.
1. I'll love you from afar

Sasuke sat at his desk boredly looking at each of his classmates while their teacher Kakshi was going on about... whatever. Sasuke never really cared what his sensei said. Somehow he still had the top scores in the class followed by Sakura. Sasuke turned around and noticed Shikamaru napping in the seat behind him.

Sasuke had wanted to be skipped up a grade and put in the Akatsuki class just so he could outscored his older brother and humiliate him. But he decided to stay in the Konaha class with his junior freinds, mainly that idiot Naruto. Soon the bell rang and the class headed out to P.E taught by Gai sensei, the only class shared by all the classes, freshman through senior.

"I love P.E" Naruto sighed entering their extremely large gym. "Of course you do, it's the only class your passing after all!" Sasuke smirked. "Whatever, I only-" Naruto's sentence was interrupted by Karin, from the Iwagakure class coming up to Sasuke "Sasuke, this is my favorite class, do you know why?" Karin grabbed Sasuke's arm and rubbed her face against his uniform shirt.

"I don't care, Karin" Sauke yanked his arm away. "Its because your in it" Karin pushed up her glasses then headed away to talk to her freinds Suiegetsu and Juugo. "Lets just go head over there before she comes back" Sasuke said pointing towards their freinds Sai, Kiba and Shikamaru.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist and lead him to the bench where their freinds were sitting at but not before they bumped into his brother who shared his feelings for Naruto, wich was the main reason for their bad relationship. Naruto was always too dense too notice though.

"Hey, Naruto" Itachi pushed Sasuke away then put his hand on Naruto's face. "Stop it Itachi you are always kidding around" Naruto laughed. "Who says I'm kidding" Itachi suggested seductively. "Naruto! We're leaving!" Sasuke pulled Naruto too the bench. _Damn Itachi, he does this only to piss me off, why do we have to like the same Damn person._

"Naruto, Kiba is having a party tomorrow, you going?" Sai asked. "I don't know, but I guess it beats studying. How about you Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, If your going I'll go." Sasuke said then noticed Naruto's blush. _Shit, I think I just flirted with Naruto._ "Shikamaru, you?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject off Naruto. "Yeah," Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Why does Lee love P.E so much, I get that he likes exercising but that's extreme." Naruto laughed looking at Lee and Gai doing a 100 push ups. "It won't make his body look like yours, he should stop trying." Sasuke said. Naruto blushed at Sasuke. "Not that yours is great either" Sasuke smirked. Naruto just laughed it off. _Damn, that was close, I gotta be more careful. If I'm not even that idiot will eventually find out._

"Why are girls so troublesome" Shikamaru sighed, looking at Sakura and Ino jump up and down over something. "Hey, hm. your Itachi's brother hm?" Deidara asked coming up to Sasuke. "Yes, what do you want." Sasuke asked coldly. "Itachi wanted me to give you this note hm. Don't ask me what's in it I wasn't allowed to look" Deidara walked off leaving a folded piece of paper beside Sasuke.

"Arnt you going to read it, he's your brother it could be important" Naruto said. looking at Sasuke. Sasuke looked towards Itachi and noticed his smirk. _Damn him, he is trying to make me look stupid. _Sasuke reluctantly opened the note and immediatley crumpled it up. _Who does he think he is telling me that Naruto is his. _Sasuke noticed that Naruto was reading over his shoulder and blushed.

"What's he talking about... does he mean for the track team since you and him are both captains?" Naruto asked obliviously.

"Nothing, it's just him being stupid." Sasuke threw the note in a nearby trashcan. The friends played tag for the rest of P.E except Shikamaru, who of course thought that was just too troublesome.

At the end off the day Sasuke waited for Naruto outside since their last class of the day was the one class they didn't share. Naruto took Home ec. so he could eat Ramen for a entire class period and still get a good grade but when he found out he had too make the ramen it was too late to switch to Sasuke's class, art wich he shared with Deidara, Shikamaru and some girl's who only joined to see Sasuke, Sasuke didn't really know anybody else in the class, nor did he want to.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called running over too his freind. "Idiot, your late." Sasuke smirked. "Yeah, yeah. I was talking too Sakura-chan" Naruto explained. Sasuke immediately lost his smirk. "She's, annoying" Sasuke snapped. "Why do you get so angry when we talk about Sakura-chan." Naruto asked. "Why do you have to talk about her." Sasuke shot back.

_Damn, I have to stop being jealous of Sakura. Naruto is a guy after all so he should like girls... but why did it have to be her. She's in love with me, I don't want him to get hurt... Or maybe I just want him too love me._

"Sasuke did she do something to you?" Naruto asked genuinely concerned. "Don't worry about it." Sasuke smirked. Naruto looked worried for a second then just laughed it off. "You shouldn't keep all your secrets inside of you" Naruto said as the boys arrived at the Uchiha residence. "Maybe" Sasuke shrugged then headed in where Itachi was leaning on a wall waiting for him.

"What do you want" Sasuke looked angrily at Itachi.

"Naruto."

"Can't you just find someone else!"

"If you meet Naruto's twin"

"Just lay off!"

"Who's gonna make me"

Sasuke considered hitting his brother but thought better of it and headed for his room. "I'm going too a party with Naruto tomorrow. You don't get to do anything with him" Sasuke smirked then closed his door.

A/N: You noticed the picture right? That's what students from Shippuden High School wear except for example instead of having the konoha symbol on the sleeve the Akatsuki class would have the Akatsuki symbol on theirs and same with the other classes.


	2. The party

Sasuke sat on his windowsill regretting those words from last night. 'I'm going too a party with Naruto tomorrow and you don't get to do anything with him'. The words rang in his head.

Itachi was never the type to take things sitting down. Sasuke knew very well he'd find out about the party and pop up unexpected. Itachi was always popular with the girls, someone would tell him. But even more importantly, would he even show up to the party? Sasuke was popular with the girls too and seriously hated it, no doubt Sakura would try to get him in bed.

Sasuke smirked, he really wanted to get Naruto in bed. But, Naruto liked Sakura. Sasuke never thought love triangles existed.. untill Naruto of course.

"Hey, _Outouto_. Your friend is here, you've got five minutes untill I-" Itachi snickered. "Well, you get the point... dont you?"

Naruto laughed and sat down on the black couch. Everything in Sasuke's house was so gothic, but he didn't know why he was surprised. He'd been in Sasuke's house before they usually sat on Sasuke's bed and talked about stuff then somewhere along the way Itachi would tease him by pretending to seduce him. Then Sasuke would get fake mad, the whole thing was funny.

Sasuke rushed in the living room and grabbed Naruto by the arm. "Let's go, before Itachi looses a limb." Sasuke said pulling Naruto out the door. "Naruto, see you at the party" Itachi called. The boys headed over too the Hyuuga residence too pick up Neji. "Sasuke, you and Itachi tease too much, you guys don't have too pretend like you hate each other." Naruto told his friend but was slightly confused when Sasuke just chuckled.

"I can't wait to get too Kiba's party dattebayo!" Naruto cheered as the picked up Neji. "It'll be fun." Neji agreed rushing out. "Um... er... umm... N-Naruto, I'm going too the party too so... um... can I walk with you." Hinata turned red.

"Sure! The more the better right?" Naruto said excitedly. Sasuke made a slightly annoyed grunt then turned away. _I wonder why Sasuke doesn't like Hinata..._ Naruto and the gang headed too Kiba's house. The real party started at 8 but the boys, and Hinata were were coming a hour early too help set up.

"Hey guys! C'mon let's go too the kitchen the food is made we just need too set it up in the living room. Let's go, Akamaru." Kiba greeted his freinds. Naruto and the boys started putting the plates out and along the way Shikamaru, Lee, and Gaara came and helped out.

An hour later the boys sat down on Kiba's couch and waited for everybody else to arrive. "Hey Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said brightly as her and Ino shoved people away too get in the house first. "Hey No-balls, ugly, terd-brows and Emo-redhead number one." Sai greeted his freinds receiving a glare from Naruto and a punch from Sakura.

"Hey Kiba did you really invite the Akatsuki class? They're really cool! Deidara is cute" Tenten asked Kiba. Naruto stiffened remembering when Deidara beat up Gaara. "No way! Itachi is obviously cuter!" Ino argued. Sasuke stiffened this time. "It's obvious that Hidan is the best" Temari disagreed.

"This is why women are troublesome" Shikamaru sighed. "I'd much rather date my Sasuke-kun" Sakura winked seductively. "My?" Sasuke asked. "Hey Sakura-chan how come you don't ever want too date me?" Naruto asked. Sakura just huffed and turned away.

"Naruto why do you need to date her? You can go on dates with me! For example you can go buy me some Dango's since you never pay back when I buy you Ramen" Sasuke joked, though Naruto noticed the last sentence was rushed. "Sure dattebayo!" Naruto agreed, but he noticed Sasuke blush.

Suddenly the Akatsuki class arrived with drinks and smirks. "Don't give Lee anything too drink, he's the worst drunk." Neji joked. "These are some pretty strong drinks hm, do you think you can handle it hm?" Deidara challenged the guys.

"Of course I can..._hm_" Sasuke smirked then poured himself a drink and chugged it down. _Sasuke is really cool! I guess that's why all the girls like him. If I was a girl I'd like him too._ Sasuke grinned at Naruto. _Why the hell am I blushing? Maybe all of Sasuke's teasing finally got to me, no, no way I'm not into guys._ "Sasuke I could drink more than you and stay sober any day." Naruto challenged.

"Fine, but I'm not cleaning up your vomit" Sasuke accepted the challenge. "Sasuke, don't get drunk! I'm not carrying you home." Itachi scolded his brother with a trace of worrying.

"Yeah just shut up you'd probably just write something on my face with permanent marker then take pictures." Sasuke poured another drink.

**10:00**

Sasuke smirked "we shouldn't of let you drink, you idiot"

_I know I said I wanted to get Naruto in bed but I didn't mean it like this._

Naruto had gotten wasted and was sitting next to Sasuke with his head on Sasuke's shoulder. "What tha hell are you talking abouts, I only had jus one drink" Naruto protested. "Mhm, well I'm taking you too my house, there's no telling what you would do at home alone" Sasuke stroked the blonde's hair

Suddenly Naruto kissed Sasuke. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" Sasuke demanded. Not that he minded the kiss.

"I loves you!" Naruto exclaimed putting his arms around Sasuke. "You're drunk." Sasuke told him with a rising blush. "Mmmmm. Maybe buts I do love you! It was when you chugged that one firsts drink." Naruto told him.

"Damn, If you weren't drunk..." Sasuke trailed off. "Sasuke, I'm going home. You coming?" Itachi called out too him. _Itachi wants too walk me home? Probably because he thinks I'm drunk, he can be such a brother sometimes._

It was true the brothers had a bad relationship due too Naruto, and the fact that Itachi would never spend time with Sasuke, he'd just poke his forehead and tell him 'later'. But Itachi did love Sasuke. Itachi's motto was basically 'I get too embarrass, tease, hit and blackmail Sasuke but if anyone else does it I'll kick your ass'.

Sasuke Naruto and Itachi walked home and put Naruto in their Geust bedroom. "Itachi don't take advantage of him because he's drunk." Sasuke headed into his own room.

"You should be more worried about your face. And how good it will look in pictures with drawings all over it." Itachi smirked.


	3. Naughty Schoolgirls

Sasuke couldn't sleep that night. Who could? Considering they'd almost lost their virginity too their bestfriend who also happened too be their crush, who _also_ happened too be drunk.

**Flash Back**

Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his bed and pinned his arm's down. "Stop! Itachi is here! Anyways your drunk just let go!" Sasuke kicked Naruto off him then landed with a thud on the floor as Naruto Sat on his chest, taking off his own shirt. "Get off" Sasuke whispered. "You don't want me too." Naruto kissed Sasuke and pinned his arm's down again.

"I... s-stop we can't-" Sasuke whimpered. "Not so arrogant now." Naruto put his hand up Sasuke's shirt and flicked his nipple. "Do you want me?" Naruto demanded. "Y-yes" Sasuke begged. Then Naruto smirked, even in Sasuke's craziest dreams about him and Naruto, did he ever once imagine _him_ whimpering and begging. Sasuke realized he had closed his eyes, when he opened them Naruto was sleep.

**End**

"Sasuke! ugh. please don't let me ever drink that much again." Naruto walked into Sasuke's room holding his head, shirtless. "Next time don't challenge me, idiot." Sasuke blushed and turned away. "Ugh! How did you drink 6 cups of beer and didn't even get tipsy, but at 4 I can't remember what happened last night! I just had as weird dream." Naruto sat beside Sasuke on his bed.

Sasuke stared at Naruto in horror. _He remembered! Maybe he thought it was a dream but... he can't know it was real... I was weak._ "So... it wasn't a dream...Oh." Naruto blushed noticing his orange shirt on the floor, then he looked in Sasuke's eyes. "Did I... did we finish?" _shit_. "No, you fell asleep." Sasuke looked away. "Damn." Naruto said as if it were completely normal.

_What... the hell? _"What do you mean damn?" Sasuke jumped up. "Sasuke, I wasn't lying... when I told you I-" Sasuke pushed Naruto in the wall. "No! You were drunk anyways we're both guys so stop being so weird!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke by the shirt. "It took me awhile but... I know you love me! Who cares if we're both guys!" Sasuke pushed away and blushed.

"I do... but still! You were never supposed too find out! We weren't supposed too get serious!" Sasuke raised his voice. "if you love me and I love you... SASUKE STOP BEING SUCH A JERK WHAT'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?!" Naruto slammed Sasuke against a wall. _I...I can't... I can't. _"YOU WERE DRUNK YOU PROBABLY JUST IMAGINED YOU WERE IN LOVE!" Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt. "IS THAT WHAT YOUR SO FUCKING AFRAID OF? I'M TELLING YOU I LOVE YOU NOW!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt.

"I'M NOT AFRAID NARUTO YOU ARE JUST-" "CAN'T YOU JUST DAMN TRY SASUKE!"

"Fine. Just whatever." Sasuke relented and sat back on his bed. "So you'll go out with me!" Naruto practically cheered. "Yes, idiot." Sasuke reclined back on his bed. _That damn idiot. _Naruto sat on Sasuke's chest and started running his hands through the raven's hair, then bent down too kiss him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth.

Naruto licked Sasuke's hand and when Sasuke jerked it away he kissed Sasuke. "Idiot, let's just go too the movies or something. If we stay here any longer you'll take my virginity." _Not that it's such a bad idea._ "Sasuke!" Itachi stormed in the room slamming the door open. "What." Sasuke practically spat. Itachi looked as if he were going too kill Sasuke, his anger was obviously overflowing but he put on a fake smile for Naruto, though you could tell everything from his eyes. "Sasuke." Itachi clenched his fists.

"We're leaving." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and led him out the room only letting go so Naruto could pass Itachi. "Don't you _dare_ touch what is _fucking __**mine**__." _Sasuke growled. "Sasuke! Hurry up dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed. "Yeah." Sasuke said after giving Itachi a death stare then caught up too Naruto.

"What do you wanna see!?" Naruto asked excitedly. "Don't care." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand causing him too blush. "There's a new movie out! Wanna see that one?" Naruto stepped closer too Sasuke. Sasuke yanked his hand away and stepped away. "sure."

**The movies, somewhere half way through.**

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. Sasuke turned around only too be kissed by Naruto. "Idiot we'll get caught. Isn't this the movie _you_ insisted on seeing anyways."

"Nobody's paying attention besides we're in the back row." Naruto straddled Sasuke's lap and kissed him again. "You're not gonna resist?"

"If I did would that change anything?"

Naruto laughed then presumed too make out with Sasuke, Sasuke putting one hand on the bottom of Naruto's back and the other entangled in his hair. Naruto had one hand holding Sasuke's face. _Jesus, how am I supposed too explain this if we get caught? This idiot will get us both killed one day I swear. But, his lips... they're so soft, his tongue feels really good maybe giving in is good sometimes. _

Sasuke felt Naruto's hand go up his shirt and rest on his chest. _mmm. wait, did he just play with my nipple.. WHERE THE HELL DOES HE THINK WE ARE! _ "Naruto, don't do that" Sasuke gasped as they split apart for a brief breathing break. "But you like it." Naruto pouted but obediently moved the hand back too the center of Sasuke's chest and quickly reattached their mouths.

"mmm. Movie's almost over." Sasuke pushed Naruto too where their lips were inches away. "Don't care." Naruto mocked Sasuke. "I do. Get off." Sasuke smirked at how Naruto reluctantly got off and obeyed him. _My lap... it's still so warm. _"See, the ending credits are playing, and Naruto, when we leave let's go to a store and buy a maid outfit. I'd love too see you in it, at your place so we won't have any interruptions." Sasuke said getting up, only so he could see if his blonde lover would go along with it, not that this was such a bad idea either...

"Ok!" Naruto cheerfully agreed. "What the hell. I just suggest that you crossdress for me and your going along with it." Sasuke helped Naruto up. "If you wanna see it, then I don't have a problem." Naruto blushed. "Idiot" Sasuke grumbled.

In the end they did end up at Naruto's house with Naruto in a school girl costume and a bow in his hair. Sasuke Sat on Naruto's bed. "You didn't actually have too crossdress." Sasuke smirked. "You got a nosebleed when I first showed it too you in the dressing room." Naruto remarked. "That's because you made me stay in the dressing room _while_ you were changing."Sasuke reminded him then regretted it.

Naruto immediately got a evil grin on his face. "Hey Sasuke, I'm a naughty school girl." Naruto slid the shirt off one shoulder then pulled the skirt down a little. _What did I get myself into_.


	4. I wont say I love you

_Jesus, dating Naruto... it's like keeping a pet._

Sasuke boredly tapping his pencil on the side of the desk. "Why do we have too do this stupid class anyways!" Naruto pounded his fist on the desk. "_You_ have to do it because your failing" Kakashi-sensei snapped. "Naruto, the class is over in 20 minutes, deal with it." Sasuke glared at him.

Naruto blushed and quieted down ignoring the laughter. "Hey Sasuke if I don't talk the rest of class will you cross dress for me this time?" Naruto asked. A wave of laughter erupted. "This time?" Sakura laughed.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, _THIS TIME. IDIOT SHUT UP!_" Sasuke slammed his palm on the desk. "Fine, but you don't have too get so mad." Naruto pouted. "Actually you would look adorable cross dressing!" Sakura gushed. "Yeah, I mean it wasn't a bad idea" Ino agreed.

Sasuke glared at Naruto then went back too boredly tapping his pencil. "Well, your science teacher is sick but she told me too have you pair up for your science project on the Reproductive System. You can leave early and go work on it." Kakashi instructed.

"Sasuke! C'mon be my partner." Naruto walked beside him to the library. "No, I think I'll work with someone else." Sasuke said sitting down at a table. "Give me one good reason why not!" Naruto demanded.

"You're a idiot." Sasuke pulled out a science book. "I'm not that dumb ya know" Naruto scowled. "What is mitosis?" Sasuke asked. "Uh, is that a trick question?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke smirked then pulled Naruto down too his face by his collar. "You can work with me. If you do it naked." Sasuke grinned, _No way he's gonna agree too ._ "fine." Naruto blushed. "Fine what?" Sasuke smirked. "Fine, I'll get naked." Naruto looked away then started too take off his shirt. "You would strip in the middle of a library just too work with me?" Sasuke blushed putting his hand over Naruto's too stop him.

"You're... such a damn idiot." Sasuke pulled out a chair for Naruto.

**Gym class :3**

Sasuke pushed through the crowd looking for Naruto as if he were a lost kitten, helpless and defenseless. Wich admittedly he was, in a sense. Sasuke stopped dead in his track's.

"Naruto, do you like this?" Itachi asked pulling up Naruto's shirt and poking at his nipple. "I- I mean- Sas-" Naruto stammered, blushing but obviously uncomfortable. "Sasuke isn't here now is he? Na-ru-to" Itachi licked Naruto's ear.

"Itachi. You've got 5 seconds." Sasuke clenched his fists

"Or?" Itachi smirked then pinched Naruto's nipple causing him too shut his eyes tightly.

"4" Sasuke looked as if he could kill his brother.

"Someone isn't good at sharing" Itachi laughed.

"you know, I love it when people cross me, it's gives me... an excuse." Sasuke said darkly

Itachi didn't loose his smirk though Naruto was evidently scared

Sasuke grabbed Itachi by the collar. "I told you, dont **FUCK** with what is **FUCKING **_**MINE"**_

_"_Dogs with the softest bite bark the loudest... So I've heard" Itachi laughed.

"Hey, break it up." Neji and Deidara came between the brothers and pushed them apart just as Sasuke pulled back his arm, preparing for a punch.

"We'll finish this at home," Sasuke said then walked off too the bathroom.

"DAMN IT!", Sasuke punched the bathroom mirror, completely shattering it. "Sasuke... I'm sorry" Naruto said walking in the bathroom. "It's not your fault you don't have to apologize for everything... Idiot." Sasuke hugged Naruto. "You didn't have too get so mad." Naruto told the raven.

"I did. You're a complete idiot, but, I don't want too ever see you in another man's arm's." Naruto felt a tear drop onto his shoulder. "Are you saying... you love me?" Naruto blushed. "Of course not, in only going out with you because you bothered me to death. Besides your a guy." Sasuke said letting go of Naruto.

"Then why did you cry and make a big deal, cry baby!" Naruto teased. Sasuke punched Naruto on the head. "Ow! Hey that hurts ya know!" Naruto rubbed his head.

"Maybe I'll just let Itachi rape you next time, you can go bother him." Sasuke started out the bathroom. _Next time, I'll kill him._ "You should just be more honest about your feelings" Naruto ran behind Sasuke.

"Maybe if you weren't such a idiot I could leave you alone for 5 minutes with out having someone rape you."

"So you _are_ worried."

"Of course not! I'm a guy! Anyways I wasted the whole period on you, I'm going too art now." Sasuke stormed in art class.

"Aww Sasuke I'm-" Sasuke slammed the door.

"Hey Sasuke, you know Itachi does love you hm." Deidara said as Sasuke Sat down next too him. "He can die." Sasuke got his work ready for presentation.

"Ok class, the first one presenting is..._Deidara_. Great. Does this one explode too?"

Deidara laughed evily. "I'm up, but you know if he really wanted Naruto... he shares this period with him." Deidara said walking up too the front with his newest clay piece.

"what. _WHAT!" _Sasuke demanded. "You didn't know hm?" Deidara asked then started telling the class about his piece.

**After class**

Sasuke decided too walk home alone and laid on his bed. _What do I care if Itachi has Naruto. Damn it. I love that idiot. He's so annoying how do I even love him! I...love? Damn it I give up I have too know. I will kill Itachi if he..._

Sasuke bolted up but was shocked too see Itachi and Naruto enter his room.

"You should keep better watch over your little pet here. You're just lucky he still has his virginity." Itachi pushed Naruto in the room and closed the door.

Naruto jumped on Sasuke sending them both crashing too the floor. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Sasuke demanded, struggling from underneath his blonde lover.

Naruto pinned down Sasuke's wrists and kissed him. Sasuke smirked, "What are you smirking for?" Naruto demanded. "It's funny." Sasuke told him.

Naruto blushed and kissed Sasuke again, their tongues battling for dominance, Sasuke winning of course. "I thought you didn't like me?" Naruto teased. "Don't push it." Sasuke warned then continued the kiss.

Naruto pulled off Sasuke's shirt then took off his own and laid on Sasuke's chest. "What?" Sasuke asked. "I like hearing your heart beat" Sasuke put his arm around Naruto.

"Stop trying too make a gay man out of me"

"I love you, Sasuke"

"I might like you."

Naruto just curled up closer too Sasuke, smiling as if that was the most beautiful thing he had ever had said too him. Sasuke kissed Naruto's head.

"I didn't even say I loved you." Sasuke laughed.

"It was enough."

_This is the reason, I loved him secretly all those years._


	5. Kiba & Shikamaru

Shikamaru blushed at Naruto while he was looking confused at a science book in the library, he'd go over there but lately Sasuke had been watching over Sasuke like it was his destiny. "Hey Shikamaru! I taught Akamaru a new trick! Guess what he can do now!" Kiba said excitedly, sitting next too his lazy friend.

Shikamaru looked up irratably, "What?" Shikamaru sighed. "He can- hey you could at least try too look more intrested" Kiba complained. "I was busy" Shikamaru supplied. "What? Gushing over damn Naruto" Kiba said angrily. "Why do you have too be so troublesome, I don't gush." Shikamaru opened a book.

"Why is it him!" Kiba asked "Why do you care!" Shikamaru snapped. _Because I love you._ "I couldn't care less." Kiba crossed his arms**.** "Then why are you getting so troublesome about it." Shikamaru asked

_Because I want you too pay attention too me like you do him..._

_"_Because you were acting like Sakura whenever she sees Sasuke!"

"Don't compare me too her!"

_You're nothing like her_

"You sure act like her!"

"If you don't care stop talking about it." Shikamaru pretended too be interested in a book.

_But... I don't want too stop talking too you._

"Fine." Kiba started reading his book and more or less spying on Shikamaru who was more or less spying on Naruto who wasn't bothering too hide his affection for Sasuke, who seemed like he couldn't care less.

Kiba noticed Shikamaru getting a depressed look on his face as Naruto and Sasuke bonded. "Shikamaru, Naruto isn't the only guy out there." Kiba placed his hand over Shikamaru's who blushed and looked shocked. "Why do you care so much?" Shikamaru asked but obviously didn't mind... as much.

_I love you. _"We're friends!" Kiba laughed. "Why don't we hang out at my place today. You can show me Akamaru's new trick. My parents left for business and sis is gone too so it'll be such a drag if I'm alone" Shikamaru suggested.

"Yeah, of course I'll go!"

**- P.E -**

Kiba watched, pissed, as Temari flirted with Shikamaru though Shikamaru couldn't seem to tell. "This is why women are so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed, leaning back on the grass, since the boys had opted out of kickball.

"She obviously likes you." Kiba tried too hide his anger. "No way, she's always calling me a cry baby." Shikamaru said. "Yeah well if you don't like it tell her too get lost."

"You're getting mad over troublesome stuff again" Shikamaru sighed. "I'm not getting mad, I'm just saying, people think you guys are dating." Kiba said defensively

"Why her!" Shikamaru complained. Kiba laughed agreeably.

"You'd think people would think we were dating since we always hang out" Shikamaru laughed. "Would It be such a bad thing?" Shikamaru blushed at Kiba's statement as Naruto and Sasuke walked over.

"Hey guys! You should of played with us! Did you see me beating Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "You wish." Sasuke smirked, throwing an arm around Naruto's shoulder. "Kiba we forgot too do something." Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's hand and ran with him too the Shogi club room.

"Sorry. I couldn't stay there, the whole thing.. it was just too... troublesome" Shikamaru slammed his fist on the wall trying too avoid tears.

"Shikamaru..." Kiba put his hand on Shikamaru's back. "Sasuke and Naruto used too be rivals! Why are they such good friends now!" Shikamaru slid down and sat facing Kiba. "I- Maybe you should just give up on Naruto." Kiba suggested.

"I can't... it's a drag but-"

"I love you." Kiba shocked both himself and Shikamaru.

"W-what are you talking about." Kiba wiped a tear from Shikamaru's cheek then kissed him.

"I love you." Kiba kissed him again, putting one hand on Shikamaru's head too tug him closer and on on his leg. Shikamaru slowly closed his eyes and gripped Kiba's shirt. They continued the kiss untill they had too come up for air.

"I love you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shikamaru asked. "You were obsessed with Naruto." Kiba said, caressing Shikamaru's cheek. "You have great timing" Shikamaru laughed. "I didn't know how you'd react if I told you earlier." Kiba explained shyly.

"So... do you wanna try?" Kiba asked, nervously scratching his head. "Try what?"

"Us" Kiba blushed but didn't back down. "It'll be troublesome, but yeah." Shikamaru said, getting up. "Where are you going?" Kiba asked, slightly hurt. "Art." Shikamaru sighed.

"You have too?" Kiba stood up and kissed Shikamaru. "Eh, It's not like I wasn't going too sleep through art anyways." Shikamaru said, letting go of the door knob and returning the kiss.

Shikamaru let himself be pulled down and let Kiba get on all fours on top of him, exploring his chest under his shirt while only breaking their kisses for breath.

_I love you._


	6. What does cum taste like

Sasuke stood outside Ichiraku's, pissed. _I agreed to take the idiot too the best Ramen place in town, dress in a suit for him and he's late._

**- Earlier that day** **-**

"Hey Sasuke, take me on a date." Naruto burst in Sasuke's room. "How the hell did you get in here! That's breaking and entertain you idiot!" Sasuke sat up from his relaxed spot on the bed. "The door was open." Naruto explained. "So if the door is open, it's a invitation too go in that person's house?" Sasuke asked, irritably. "Duh." Naruto said as if it were common sense."What did you want you idiot?" Sasuke asked. _How has Naruto even gotten too Highschool with that logic?_

"I want you too take me on a date, too a restaurant." Naruto sat beside Sasuke. "Absolutely not!" Sasuke refused. "Give me one good reason why not!" Naruto demanded. "I don't care about people knowing I'm gay but I don't feel like getting weird stares because you're raping me in the restaurant." Sasuke grumbled.

"So it's settled! I want too go too Ichiraku's in 4 hours, wear a suit!" Naruto grinned then ran out. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S SETTLED'!?" Sasuke shouted after him. _What is he thinking! I swear he lives in his own world._

Sasuke laid back on his bed. _He can't demand me too go on a date with him I'm not damn going!_

An hour later Sasuke found himself rifling through his closet trying too find a suit, then ironing it. _This still doesn't mean I'm going! Who knows what he'll do if I go? He'd probably show up in a maid costume just too fuck with me. Well that Idiot has another one coming._

_**- Present Time -**_

"Hey Sasuke! I knew you were going too come! And you're early!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. "No, your just half a hour late." Sasuke dropped his jaw, seeing that Naruto had on a baby pink and white lacy dress. _Well, I almost guessed it. _"Like it?" Naruto asked. "You look exactly like a girl" Sasuke smirked. "I know! This way I can rape you with out any weird stares!" Naruto grinned.

_You've got to be joking me. Again with his logic! _"Naruto the problem isn't about you're gender!" Sasuke exclaimed. "So what do I have too do to rape you?" Naruto asked. "THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Sasuke shouted. "So... I can't rape you...today?" Naruto asked. "Let's just go in the restaurant." Sasuke dragged Naruto too a booth.

"Bet I can eat more Ramen than you!" Naruto challenged. "That's stupid, I wouldn't want too embarrass you anyways" Sasuke smirked. "Challenge Accepted" Naruto grinned then called over the waiter for their first helping of Ramen. "Idiot it wasn't a challenge." Sasuke remarked but Naruto was busy stuffing his face.

Sasuke soon noticed guys staring at Naruto, it was evident they thought he was a girl. It seriously pissed him off, seriously. "Sasuke I've already eaten 2 bowls and you're still on you're first" Naruto commented, looking at Sasuke. Sasuke took his attention off the guys practically drooling at Naruto. "I told you I wasn't doing it! Besides, I have a feeling I'm paying for it." Sasuke laughed, and Naruto gave him a evil grin.

"I have an Idea, if I pay for the Ramen you'll let me rape you!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, causing everyone too stare at the two. "Naruto... DO YOU THINK I'M A PROSTITUE!?" Sasuke slammed his palm on the table, standing up.

Sasuke quickly settled down, the fact that Naruto could get too him so easily, slightly bothering him.

"I'll fill whatever stupid sexual fantasies you have as long as you shut up!" Sasuke blushed realizing what he just said, Naruto blushed too and quickly finished his ramen.

Naruto pushed Sasuke onto his bed and opened the buttons on his shirt, kissing the skin as he went down. Sasuke turned his head away and blushed, letting Naruto do as he wanted. Naruto pulled the shirt and jacket off then licked at Sasuke's nipple, wich Sasuke moaned in response. _Who would of thought I'd be the uke?_

"Sasuke... can I?" Naruto blushed. "Fine whatever." Sasuke blushed deeper, though he was actually slightly looking forward too it.

**- A few screams later -**

Sasuke laid breathing heavily on Naruto's bed. Naruto had put his head on Sasuke's chest, curling up on him, peacefully napping. "Since you're sleeping, I guess I'll tell you... I love you." Sasuke stroked Naruto's hair. Naruto opened a sleepy eye at him and Sasuke smiled. This was his, all his... the Idiot was much more bearable when he was sleepy anyways.

Suddenly the boys jolted up hearing the door unlock. "shit" Sasuke cursed then quickly started dressing himself, Naruto doing the same. They covered the bed since they couldn't exactly clean it yet and tried too act normal when Minato came in. Nobody other than Itachi knew about them and though Sasuke didn't care who knew, Naruto was still a bit embarrassed about it. Though you couldn't tell.

"Hey guys, I can't cook as good as Kushina can but if you're hungry I'll make you something." Minato offered. Sasuke instantly stiffened seeing what was still on Naruto's cheek. "No thanks dad we're okay" Naruto looked nervously at his dad. "Hey Naruto, you have something on your cheek" Minato licked the white substance off, causing Sasuke too turn completely red and almost faint.

"T-thanks dad" Naruto blushed once he realized what it was and where it came from.

_How could he not feel that on his cheek. HIS DAD LICKED IT OFF! This has too be some sort of weird incest, though it did come from me. But still...it's so wrong! I can't believe that idiot just let that happen._

Minato soon left. "Sasuke...was that.." Naruto started. "Let's just change the sheets." Sasuke mumbled and got too work on the task. "That's got too be some sort of incest..." Naruto finished. "Yeah...let's just forget it ever happened" Sasuke put the sheets in the waste basket.

"Yeah... let's just do that." Naruto put the new sheets on the bed. "I wonder what it tastes like." Sasuke thought out loud.

_I am turning into a complete pervert. I blame it on that idiot Naruto. But still, you'd think Minato would notice its taste... but Minato has a wife he isn't gay. Still..._

"Well, yours is sort of warm and sweet-ish, it reminds me of-" Naruto started. "YOU IDIOT DO YOU THINK I WANT TOO KNOW THAT!" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth.


End file.
